degrassi_wiki_shipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mochizou-Gaskarths Relationship
Asheran (Ash/Ki'eran)' is the relationship between Mochizou and Kuriyamas. Trivia *Anime has ruined their lives. *They both love All Time Low and have usernames inspired by them. **Until Kieran became Jerzas. *Both watch Game Of Thrones and Orphan Black. *Both ship Naley hardcore. *They ship the same couples. * Angel Beats! ruined their lives. * Both are a part of the Anime Krew 2K14. * This was Kieran's first friendship page. * Finchel and Quick are OTP. * They both ship Faberry. * Both ship Jerza (like OTfuckingP) **Both exploded with Jerza feels on the 3rd October 2014 * Both love Eren Yeager and think he's one of the best male protagonists of any anime. * Both like to rage on wiki about Free! ** Both were also devastated that Free! ended. * They both own cherry blossom-scented candles. * Both consider Mazume OTP and think Shizume is NOTP. **Both were extremely happy that Mazume were endgame! *Ash likes to tease Kieran over his waifu addiction. *Ash has converted Kieran into yaoi trash. *No.6 seemed to destroy them both. *They are husbando & waifu.~ *They were each other's valentines in 2015. *They got engaged on the 20th February 2015. **Lizzy was unhappy about this. **Tori, Gegi and Yazzy were happy over it. *They are the mom and dad of da Krew **Although Kieran is a very childish dad at times. **And Ash can lose her cool over yaoi. *They went to Wiki Prom together in 2015. *Actual relationship goals. *They're just the cutest. Their Ships *Tamako/Mochizō (Tamako Market) *Zen/Shirayuki (Akagami no Shirayukihime) *Shion/Nezumi (No. 6) *Yuri/Victor (Yuri!!! on Ice) *Taki/Mitsuha (Kimi no Na wa.) *Kotora/Akane (Tsuki ga Kirei) *Bok-joo/Joon-hyung (Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok-joo) *Jellal/Erza (Fairy Tail) *Sorata/Shiina (Pet Girl Of Sakurasou) *Chisaki/Tsumugu (Nagi No Asukara) *Levi/Petra (Attack On Titan) *Noda/Yuri (Angel Beats!) *San/Ashitaka (Princess Mononoke) * Tatsumi/Leone (Akame ga Kill!) * Takaki/Kanae (5 Centimeters per Second) * Kirito/Sinon (Sword Art Online II) * Katniss/Peeta (The Hunger Games) * Sean/Ellie (Degrassi) * Clay/Quinn (One Tree Hill) * Peter/Wendy (Peter Pan) * Riza/Roy (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Rikka/Yuuta (Chūnibyō demo Koi ga Shitai!) * Yukine/Hiyori (Noragami) * Yuyuka/Togyuu (Hirunaka no Ryuusei) * Oreki/Chitanda (Hyouka) * Chiaki/Makoto (The Girl Who Leapt Through Time) * Naho/Kakeru (Orange) * Mikoshiba/Sakura (Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun) * Makoto/Kou (Free!) * Sousuke/Rin (Free!) * Ryu/Chizuru (Kimi ni Todoke) * Haruhi/Mori (Ouran High School Host Club) * Daichi/Suguwara (Haikyuu!!) * Kousei/Tsubaki (Shigatsu wa Kimi no Usu) * Slaine/Asseylum (Aldnoah.Zero) * Kuroko/Kise (Kuroko no Basuke) * Masaomi/Saki (Durarara!!) * Taichi/Yui (Kokoro Connect) * Ohana/Kōichi (Hanasaku Iroha) * Raku/Onodera (Nisekoi) * Seto/Marry (Mekakucity Actors/Kagerou Project) * Kumiko/Shūichi (Hibike! Euphonium) * Ryousuke/Mina (Hibi Chouchou) * Meruem/Komugi (Hunter x Hunter) * Hana/Wolfman (Wolf Children) * Alibaba/Morgiana (Magi) * Hakuryuu/Morgiana (Magi) * Yoshino/Aika (Zetsuen no Tempest) * Soramaru/Nishiki (Donten ni Warau) * Banri/Karuta (Inu x Boku SS) * Leonardo/White (Kekkai Sensen) * Jiro/Naoko (The Wind Rises) * Tai/Sora (Digimon) * Daiki/Sayuri (Strobe Edge) * Meiko/Taneda (Solanin) * Kenji/Yurie (Kamichu) * Kaneki/Hinami (Tokyo Ghoul) * Eun-Bi/Tae-Kwang (Who Are You? School 2015) * Hinata/Suzuna (Kaichou wa Maid-sama) * Nanami/Tomoe (Kamisama Hajimemashita) * Kazama/Takao (D-Frag!) * Naoyuki/Utako (Stand Up!) * Miho/Shota (Cross Road) * Tohru/Kyouka (Gunslinger Stratos) * Tsukasa/Isla (Plastic Memories) * Yuto/Eruna (Mikagura School Suite) * Asahi/Eruna (Mikagura School Suite) * Saki/Satoru (Shinsekai Yori) * Marco/Constance (Gangsta.) * Shuu/Satou (Joukamachi no Dandelion) * Usa/Ritsu (Bokura wa Minna Kawaisou) * Lune/Yuki (The Cat Returns) * Floss/Harry (The Dumping Ground) * Mark/Juliet (Love Actually) * Hotaru/Gin (Hotarubi no Mori e) * Max/Warren (Life Is Strange) * Kazu/Kariu (ReLife) * Sollux/Aradia (Homestuck) * Geralt/Yennefer (The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt) * Wander/Mono (Shadow of The Colossus) * Jyn/Cassian (Rogue One: A Star Wars Story) * Tracer/Emily (Overwatch) * Shiro/Allura (Voltron: Legendary Defender) * Nobu/Hachi (NANA) * Shiro/Matt (Voltron: Legendary Defender) * Manga Touka/Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) * Mario/Peach (Super Mario) * Barry/Dawn (Pokemon) * MC/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club) * The Asset/Elisa (The Shape of Water) * Billy/Justine (GLOW) * Scott/Ramona (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World) * Harry/Sally (When Harry Met Sally) * Clay/Hannah (13 Reasons Why) tumblr_ne48jaKoYs1r472txo1_500.png 19761.jpg Shion-and-Nezumi-no-6-23878821-500-707.jpg tumblr_oeq5lolbUy1sf22mao1_r1_1280.png mitsutaki my babies.png ASHERAN PLSS.jpg Cuties.png tumblr_nbjbm7TWvH1s83na6o1_500.png Shiina x Sorata.jpg|(except ash doesn't actually wanna kill kieran) Chisaki x Tsumugu.jpg LevixPetra.png Yuri x Noda fanart.jpg San x Ashitaka1.png Tatsumi_and_Leone.png Takaki dan Kanae tercengang.JPG Sinon_guiando_a_Kirito.png Katniss_&_Peeta_in_the_arena_promo.jpg Sellie1.PNG Clay-Quinn-tv-couples-32593652-1280-720.jpg Peter-and-Wendy-peter-pan-6585328-300-232.jpg riza-and-roy-roy-riza-3D-royai-16427977-523-640.jpg x02-cute-couple.jpg Noragami.full.1654073.jpg Yuyuka_and_Togyuu.png Oreki and Chitanda.jpg 1855031_1312808628715.61res_229_300.jpg tumblr_static__1280_v2.jpg miko:saku.jpeg Gou_Makoto.jpg tumblr_n87dgrH6DY1s6r6x5o2_1280.jpg kimi_ni_todoke_season_2-02-chizuru-ryu.jpg 634089_1296785870937_full.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_static_4bh9hrygwa0wo8oo08084wo04_1280.png april6d.png Aldnoah.Zero.full.1749427.jpg kise_x_kuroko_by_lovedaria-d5z32x7.jpg masaomi-and-saki-kida-masaomi-30714571-500-625.jpg kokoro-connect-03-21.jpg ohana x koichi.png nisekoi-onodera-and-raku-full.jpg e56f3346916c9f1b0b5f4e13984a136e_480.jpg tumblr_nmgh5sOjd31ql2sjoo7_250.gif Ryocchi x Mina (1).png Komugi_and_Meruem.jpg Hana and Wolfman.jpg alibaba x morgiana.jpg hakuryuu x morgiana.jpeg Yoshino x Aika (2).png tumblr_nelkabNlgf1rt86rjo1_500.png banri x karuta.jpg Screenshot at May 03 14-53-05.png My precious otp.jpg tumblr_inline_n0fitfmgTO1qdt7o8.jpg Daiki x Sayuri (1).png Meiko and Taneda.jpg Yurie x Kenji.jpg tumblr_nogx9g9S331tz1ui0o7_r1_1280.png school04-00037.jpg Hinata_and_Suzuna.png Nanami x Tomoe.jpg d-frag-episode-5-screenshot-6-600x337.png Naoyuki and Utako.jpg shota x miho.png 60540419-640x360.jpg tsukasa x isla.jpg Eruna-and-Yuto-neko-tohka-37078321-864-480.png Asuhi-and-Eruna-neko-tohka-37078322-864-480.png shin_sekai_yori-19-saki-satoru-adults-stealth-war.jpg GANGSTA..full.1791777.jpg shuu and satou.png kawai_ritsu_usa.jpg Neko_No_Ongaeshi_Lune_&_Yuki.jpg p01w9q6d_832_468.jpg blog-things-love-actually-7.jpg gin and hotaru.jpg max and warren.png 12317927_469122183272213_1110562768_n.jpg Arasol.jpg The Last Wish.jpg Mono and Wander.jpg Jyn and Cassian.jpg Emily and Tracer.png shalluraaa.jpg hachi and Nobu.jpg Shiro and Matt.png 13b4e136608e88c6.jpg a classic relationship.jpg twinleafshipping.png what couldve been.jpg fddfdggddg.png fgjkl.png scott and ramona.png whenharrymetsally.jpg clannah.jpg Shippers *Tori - Captain *GEGI *Yazzy *Alexandria Category:Ships Category:Friendships Category:Male-Female Ships Category:Ships involving Gaskarths Category:Ships involving Kakeru Naruse Category:Ships involving Mochizou Category:Relationships Category:Ships involving Kuriyamas